Chocolate
by Aerilon452
Summary: Helen satisfies her need for chocolate. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Helen shares some sweet chocolate treats with John.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Rating: T

Pairing: Helen and John.

**CHOCOLATE:**

Late at night Helen had a deep desire for some chocolate. It was a craving that had hit her all at once, driving her from bed, and down to the kitchen where she had some hidden. On a normal day Helen enjoyed a small bit of chocolate, but tonight her craving was out of control. She hungered for it more so than anything else. Helen pulled on a simple black robe over her maroon sleep pants and light weight black camisole. It was three o'clock in the morning, none of her staff or patients would be awake to see her indulge in her obsession. Taking the stairs two at a time Helen found herself at the kitchen where she saw a light shining. Opening the door, there standing in the light of the fridge, was the last person she thought to see. "John?" He turned to her holding a carton of chocolate ice cream. "Guess I'm no the only one with a sweet tooth." She mused, coming through the door and closing it.

John had heard the door open and was about to teleport back to his room when the gentle scent of Helen wafted over to him. She, no doubt, had the same cravings he had. Chocolate was something he often craved, yet rarely indulged in. "No, not the only one." John moved away to peruse the shelves looking for a bowl, then in the drawers for a spoon. With his hunger satisfied John hopped up on the counter to begin eating. He barely had the spoon to his lips when he noticed Helen looking at him. "What?"

"You couldn't have put a shirt on?" there was no criticism, in fact she quite liked the sight of his bare chest. John sat on her counter with only black sleep pants on casting his skin in a paler tone than she knew him to be. This was the man she had fallen in love with. He lived at night, could make her smile for no reason. Just seeing him sitting on her counter created a hunger within her, and it wasn't just for chocolate.

John dropped his spoon into his bowl, "I honestly didn't think anyone would be awake, let alone you." It was the truth. It was late at night and he had been woken out of a sound sleep with the deep seeded need for chocolate. The only other craving he possessed as strong as chocolate was his hunger for Helen. After nearly a century she was still his main hunger. He would forgo all the food in the world just for one taste of her lips.

Helen offered him a small smile letting John know that she thought the same thing. It was the only reason that she was down her. Going to the freezer section she pulled out the carton of ice cream that he had used and grabbed a bowl and spoon for herself. When Chocolate cravings hit her she normally went for the ice cream first. Replacing the carton Helen hopped up on the counter next to John and silently ate her ice cream. She was aware of the small glances he was throwing her way. But first thing was first; chocolate. Out of habit she leaned her head on his shoulder feeling the warmth of his skin seeping into her. John made no move to push her away, to tell her this was a bad idea. He only sat there happily eating his ice cream. Helen hadn't paying attention when a small drop of melted chocolate landed on John's right bicep. "I'm sorry." She laughed. Without thinking she licked away the ice cream. Helen froze, not knowing what she was doing. The taste of chocolate and John muddled her mind. Rather than dwell on the gesture Helen went back to sating her chocolate hunger.

John's skin tingled at the sensation of Helen's tongue licking away the cold chocolate. He didn't dare more, didn't dare call attention to what she was doing. This was just a small glimpse of the heaven he was denied, the heaven of her touch. Instead he finished off his ice cream and waited for her to do the same. He heard her set her spoon in the bowl, signaling to him that she was done. John slid off the counter holding his hand out for her empty dish. The least he could do was rinse them out in the sink.

Helen eyes him as he moved to the enter island turning the tap on. Just seeing John Druitt, former Jack the Ripper was actually rinsing out dishes. It seemed so absurd, and yet he was still doing it. He had his back to her and that allowed Helen to smile a huge broad grin. It was late at night and no one would be around to witness the playful side, the woman seeping through in response to the man in front of her. "John," she cleared her throat. "Can I interest you in some… nipples of Venus?" Helen laughed with the dishes clanked together.

He turned to her, an expression of shock marring his face, but that faded when he saw her laughing, "Excuse me?" He asked. The question was still ringing in his head.

His reaction to her question only made Helen laugh harder. She had thrown her head back only to come into contact with the cabinet. Leaning foreword Helen laughed even harder while putting her right hand to the back of her head, "Ow," She could barely talk through all of her laughter.

John was standing before her trying not to laugh as he said, "Well get down before you hurt yourself again. Come here," He held out his arms to her. Helen slid down off the counter still laughing. John hadn't realized that his question was that funny. Putting his hand to the back of her head John gently soothed away what was left of the pain. "Are you better?"

Helen sucked in a breath, "Yes, though usually hitting my head never makes me laugh." Chuckling she leaned her head on his chest. Then she pulled back asking, "Does my offer entice you?" She knew there was a glimmer of wicked delight playing in her eyes.

John leaned his head slightly to the side and raised his left eyebrow while covertly looking her up and down. "It has my attention I must say." Slowly he dropped his hands down to her waist and brought her closer to the front of her body. Helen wasn't backing away, fighting his hold, she let him touch her.

"I'm sure it does." Helen angled her head to the side and smiled. Skimming the edge of her nails up his waist she pointed to the cabinet over the fridge. There was no missing the slight shudder that wracked his body. "You see that cabinet? On the top shelf is a metal jar. Would you get it down?" She asked knowing that he would if only to satisfy his own curiosity.

"Why?" John asked looking at the cabinet she pointed to.

"John, you're taller than I am and you have a longer reach." She knew well the extent of that reach. Her mind still conjured images of him holding her, teasing her, at night when she was all alone.

Sighing for show John smiled complying with Helen's request. Reaching up he opened the cabinet doo seeing the metal jar she had mentioned. John pulled the jar down taking it back over to Helen where he handed it to her.

"Close your eyes," Helen ordered playfully. Watching John she opened the tin and then asked, "Open your mouth."

"Hmm, I'm liking this already." Doing as he was told John opened his mouth, waiting.

Helen had a moment to feel ridiculous, but this was John. They had done far more erotic things than devour chocolate together. Beating back the blush that crept up her body Helen removed one of the small chocolates out setting it gently on his tongue. John had closed his lips over her finger as she pulled her hand away. That shouldn't have felt as good as it did. Freeing her index finger from between his lips Helen watched as John chewed the candy. He had a look of pure delight washed over his face.

John swallowed and said, "So that was a Nipple of Venus. It was good, though yours are better."

"Montague John Druitt, how dare you!" Her outrage was slightly less than effective due to her laughter.

"Ooh, I love when you say my name like that. Except, turn about it fair play." Once again he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, "You caught me off guard with that question." He accused lightly.

"It was only a question." Helen defended feeling her body heat at the mere touch of his. She hated that he still had power over her and she loved it all at the same time.

"Your turn," John laughed lightly removing his left arm from around her waist. He retrieved one of the chocolates and bayed her open her mouth to him.

Helen smiled sweetly and opened her mouth. In the next instant the warm taste of chocolate invaded her taste buds. She closed her mouth feeling John's index finger sliding out slowly just as she had done to him. The taste of the milk chocolate and white chocolate mingling with the unique taste of John had a way of opening a part of her mind she thought long dead. Before she could finish chewing the delightful delicate chocolate, John's lips were on hers and his arms were locked tighter around her. But his arms didn't stay around her waist. He caressed her hips, moved his hands down to the backs of her thighs so he could lift her and set her on the edge of the counter.

John had been watching her lips as she chewed and the desire to kiss her became too great. He had to taste her, had to have her lips against his with the trace of chocolate to tease and taunt him. She was everything his heart needed to heal, everything that the beast inside of him didn't understand. John pulled her closer, making the kiss more demanding.

Helen had been stunned for a few seconds, and then she started to respond. The mixture of chocolate and John was enough to take away her logic, take away the cold in her heart and feel nothing but warmth. Her skin was warming in response to his, in response to his kiss. If this went much farther she would be asking for more than chocolate from him.

John was so lost in the sensation of her that he nearly missed the footsteps coming closer and closer to the door to the kitchen. He didn't want to get caught kissing Helen while they were satisfying a chocolate obsession. She had left the EM shield down. Pulling his lips away John said, "Tomorrow night, meet me here for more chocolate." And with that he was gone.

All Helen knew was one minute she was kissing John and then the next he was gone leaving her with a hunger not just for chocolate. But then she heard he footsteps that must have pulled him out of his haze. She slid down off the counter and tried to slow her breathing. The door opened and Helen turned to see her man servant and close friend staring at her.

"Not tired?" he asked seeing her standing in the dark.

"I was going to make a pot of tea, but I got distracted by the chocolate." Helen smiled and held up the tin. He came around the counter and took the tin from her putting it back up in the cabinet.

"I'll make you some tea."

"Thank you. There's no way I'm sleeping now." Helen muttered the last part heading up to her office. She didn't want to go back to bed, didn't want to burn for John. Rather, she chose to throw herself into her work and try and put it all out of her mind. Helen hadn't decided if she was going to sneak back down to the kitchen. All though, she knew she probably would.


	2. the Next Night rated M

Summary: Helen shares some sweet chocolate treats with John.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Rating: M

Pairing: Helen and John.

A/N: I couldn't just leave this story alone… lol!

**CHOCOLATE:**

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

John had been pacing for the better part of the night waiting for the rest of Helen's house to fall into a deep slumber. Last night was the first time in a long time that they had been truly at ease with each other, truly two people in love. And even better they had shared chocolate and traded comments full of innuendo. John had loved it more so than the chocolate they had shared. It was what made him so eager for tonight. He wanted to see if Helen would join him. Looking at the digital clock John only had to wait a few more minutes before heading down to the kitchen; this time he would have to walk. Helen had activated the EM shield. That made him smile. Just thinking about the chocolate and Helen was enough. Glancing at the clock again John felt his heart speed up. It was three o'clock in the morning; time for Chocolate and time to entice Helen further.

John slipped from his room, quietly walking down the stairs on his way to the kitchen. Opening the door he saw Helen with her back to the door hovering in front of the microwave while various other chocolates were placed on the very center counter he had her on last night. John took this time to close the door quietly and just watch her. Her hair was up this time, out of her face, bearing the back of her neck to his eyes. She wore a dark blue robe over a white camisole tank top and black cotton sleep pants. Helen was a vision to his eyes and a hunger to his base nature. More than anything it was the smell of the chocolate that drew him in. "My, my, my, this is a lot of chocolate." John drew attention to himself by speaking.

Helen knew John had been standing there. She just waited for him to speak first. "I thought we'd have a little variety tonight." Turning she grinned a wolfish grin even as the microwave beeped. Opening the microwave Helen pulled out the two bowls, one containing melted white chocolate and the other melted milk chocolate.

"Do you plan on sending us into a sugar coma?" John laughed arching his right eyebrow at her. This, besides Helen, was his one true addiction. And if there was a sugar, or chocolate coma to be had he would enjoy it to the fullest. He leaned his forearms on the edge of the counter waiting to see what other little treats Helen had in store.

"I've never had a sugar coma before, though it's going to be fun trying." Helen set the bowls down on the counter between them. Taking off the light weigh robe, she tossed it onto the counter behind her, then she mirrored John's stance leaning her forearms on the edge of the counter. "What can I tempt you with first?"

'Your lips,' John thought but replied, "I don't know. What have you got?" He really wasn't sure what he wanted first; her lips or he chocolate. Both looked equally enticing to his late night cravings. He even admired the way her shoulders gleamed in the light moon light streaming in one of the windows.

Helen smiled at that. John was devouring every inch of her with his eyes and it made her blood heat. For an instance she wanted him even more so than she wanted the chocolate. But, tonight was about the chocolate and then later if she wanted she would consider the sensual package that was John Druitt. "We have for our pleasure melted white and milk chocolate; over here we have Dark, Bitter Sweet, and Milk chocolate bars. And then hot fudge and regular chocolate syrup." She smiled at the shocked looked gracing John's face.

"Dear God, woman, you are going to put us a chocolate coma." John laughed surveying all the chocolate lying between him and Helen. Though, as soon as she mentioned the syrup a decidedly naughty image flashed into his mind. John pictured Helen leaning back over the counter, her torso bear, and a thin chocolate line emblazoned on her creamy white flesh. The image made John want to lick his lips.

"Is something enticing you?" Helen asked, her voice low, nearly a purr of womanly delight at the sight of him. Same as last night, John was only dressed in a pair of loose fitting black pants that she was sure had not seen the bed this night. Either he got an image in his head of he was debating which of the chocolate he wanted to sample first. 'Oh, how I wish he'd sample my lips instead.' She thought.

John tried to keep his breathing still, unchanged from the image in his head as he reached out and dipped his right index finger into the melted milk chocolate. He then brought his finger to his lips to lick off the sweet thickness covering his skin. "This is good," John spoke, his voice low and sensual with pure delight. Dipping his finger in the chocolate again he teased Helen, urging her to accept. Watching her John steeled himself against the raging lust that slammed into him at the feel of her mouth closing over his finger and her tongue cleaning all the chocolate off.

Helen closed her lips over John's finger and once again had that unique taste of chocolate and John. All day today she had tasted it, nearly driving herself mad with a hunger to taste it again. Now she was getting it. Keeping her lips closed Helen pulled back, letting John's index finger slid slowly out of her mouth. She swore she heard him groan. Just to be an imp, Helen licked her lips slowly, making a great show of it if only to tease him more. "That was delicious."

"That was naughty of you," John accused gently. But knowing Helen and the state of playfulness she was in, it would continue to torment him. Of course, he could torment her in just the same way. Turning his gaze back to the assortment of chocolate John broke off a small piece of the dark chocolate and dipped it into the melted white. Bringing it to his mouth he watched Helen watching his every move. Deliberately he left a small drop of white chocolate at the corner of his mouth. John waited to see what Helen would do.

Helen saw the slight trace of creamy white chocolate at the corner of his mouth. Instantly she hungered to lick it away. If she did so, the only people to know would be her and John. Tonight she was going to give into her wants. Coming around the counter Helen ran her hands up his chest to the side of his neck where she gently tugged him down low enough for her to clear away the chocolate. Her tongue darted out licking away the creamy melted goodness. "That was good." She purred giving him a lasting caress to the side of his face.

John didn't let her escape that easily. Hooking his arms around her waist he lifted her so she was once again sitting on the edge of the counter; just the perfect height for him to tease her and for her to continue his torments of him. Proving how much of a sensual imp she could be Helen parted her legs allowing him enough room to stand closer to her. John could feel the heat pouring out from her; it reminded him of the warmth he had once had from her. He placed his hands on either side of her, "What are you conjuring?"

Helen leaned in as well, "Nothing but chocolate." She answered her lips close to his ear. Bringing her knees up Helen tightened her hold on his waist while smiling a sweet smile of innocence. It was an innocence she knew was far beyond her.

John knew that smile for what it was and it was far from innocent. Taking his left hand from the counter John pulled over the melted milk chocolate. He dipped his index finger into the warm concoction, then he brought his finger over to her collar bone where he traced small circles. John moved his fingers so he could feast on Chocolate and Helen. Lips touched her tender flesh, heat blazed between them, but John didn't stop until every last trace of the chocolate was taken form her skin. He could feel her heart beat thundering with ever pass of his tongue over her skin. John could get drunk just from the taste of her; his chocolate lover.

To keep from falling back Helen draped her right arm over his broad shoulders holding on against the massive wave of desire coursing through her blood at the feeling of John's lips attacking the chocolate on his flesh. Her heart rate sped up, her breathing turned to small gasps. She was going to have to repay him. Gaining enough of her mind back Helen took his left hand, bringing it up to her lips, she nipped and licked the rest of the chocolate off. His right hand went to her hip, fingers gently digging into the fabric of her pants.

John pulled back or risked loosing the rest of his hard won sanity. Helen still nibbled on his index finger; it felt so good, too good. He took back his hand, drawing his finger out of her mouth. "You wicked woman," he chuckled darkly noticing a little bit of chocolate on her lips. Before he could kiss it away, she drew her teeth over her bottom lip taking the sweet treat into her mouth.

"You're just as wicked," Helen replied dipping her finger in the white chocolate. She didn't bring it to her lips. Instead she drew a line down the center of his chest. It pleased her that he wore no shirt just as he had last night. This was turning out to be the best taste test ever. Putting her hands on his shoulders, Helen slid from the counter to stand before him, a devilish gleam in her eyes as she moved him so he was leaning against the counter. In one long lick Helen had cleaned off most of the chocolate.

John shuddered beneath her, tangling one hand in her ponytail. Here in the dark of the night she could be the wanton she had been during the first years of their relationship. Helen had always hungered for him, and now proved how long she had wanted to taste him again. If this kept up he would end up taking her to the floor and devour her. Every pass of her tongue along his sternum had his lust teetering just a little more out of control. Feeling his control weaken John urged Helen to stop. He didn't want to but he needed to. "Are you sure…" John looked away, gathered his words and tried again, "Are you sure I'm what you want?"

Helen was so hungry for him she could hardly think. Her mind thought of nothing but John; wanted nothing but the taste of him. She was amazed that she could reply, "I've made my choice. You are most definitely what I want." Helen smiled at him, leaned in and placed a small lingering kiss to his heart. His arms came around her then, pulling her back into the warmth of his body. Helen was so lost in him that she was unprepared for John picking her up. His right arm hooked under her knees as his left arm cradled her back. Helen's only recourse was to loop her arms around him; her heart was beating so fast.

"If that pesky EM shield of yours was deactivated I could take you anywhere." John murmured, low and teasing. He knew the full extent the power his voice had over her. There were few buttons he could push for Helen, to make her a live wire of unrequited passion.

Leaning her forehead against his temple Helen asked, "And where Mr. Druitt would you take me?" There were only a hand full of places that she would enjoy being with him; though she had added Northern Mongolia to the list.

"Somewhere warm, somewhere wet, and somewhere we can be alone. Is that agreeable, Dr. Magnus?" He smiled a warm genuine smile of happiness, an emotion he hadn't felt in a century. He remembered the way she had stood tall and corrected the Prime Minister. She was a Doctor and she wanted to be addressed as such. That thought only made him smile harder. John could see the answer in her eyes. Setting her down gently John followed Helen out of the kitchen, away from their chocolate feast, and up to her office.

Helen couldn't walk fast enough to her office. She wanted to get that EM shield down, wanted to get out of her Sanctuary with John. It was a risk she was taking not knowing whether he was in control or waiting to turn on her. Did she care? Yes. Was she worried? Not really. John was never really able to hurt her. He couldn't and that comforted her a small amount. Comfort, however, wasn't what she was after. Helen wanted the glide, the feel of John's flesh against hers. He was, as nature intended, her perfect other half. Entering her office Helen immediately disengaged the EM shield. She turned to him smiling. "Ready?"

"As always," John came to her, slipped his arms around her waist tugging her against him. This was always what he wanted; Helen back in his arms, her heart beating with his. "I hope you enjoy our change of venue?"

"I always enjoy the places you take me," Helen replied draping her arms over his shoulders. Her sense of adventure, as well as her overwhelming need for him, was kicked into high gear at just the thought of where he would take her.

"Then close your eyes," John whispered picturing a place he always wanted to take her. Leaning his cheek against her temple John used his gift to take them to a refuge that he had gone too many times. His power flowed over his body and into hers taking them from her beloved Sanctuary.

Helen sucked in a breath at the feeling of John's power. It was like electricity over her already sensitive skin. She couldn't remember the last time her skin felt this alive, felt so in tune to his. Everywhere he touched her sizzled and sparked, but when his power washed over her, there were whole new sensations flooding her brain vying for attention. All she could do was gasp. And then she felt warm ground beneath her bare feet, a light mist on her skin, then the sound of rushing water cascading near by. Opening her eyes Helen saw twin waterfalls feeding a deep pond beneath them; she knew this place. She and Ashley had been here once before looking for a rare abnormal only mentioned in myths. John had brought them to Waialua Falls, Kauai Hawaii. "Oh, John…" Helen was moved.

John watched pure joy wash over Helen's face. Being here was special for him, but for her as well. She had been here with their daughter, and now she would carry the memory of them here with her as well. Taking her by the hand he led her down to the waters edge. His whole body burned for her, burned to be touched by her again, to have a lovers caress from her. John lived only for Helen, as much as he could. Untangling his fingers from hers John touched her hips, grasping the edge of her shirt. He brought it up over her head all the while keeping his eyes locked with hers. "I just want to love you."

Helen sucked in a sharp breath. John's hands on her felt like old time, felt like unadulterated bliss. His hands were smooth and yet calloused at the same time. He lifted her camisole over her head. The only time she lost his eyes were when the fabric came over her head. She could feel the mist; feel the breeze whispering over her heated flesh. It was making the lust in her rise higher and higher. Reaching out, Helen placed her right hand over his heart, the heart that loved her; the heart that she loved. Slipping her hand down his chest Helen hooked her finger in the tie of his pants.

John wanted to shudder at the touch of Helen's fingers on his skin. He dropped his hands and let her set the pace now. Truth was his system was too geared up, too fired from the chocolate they had consumed. For as long as he could, John wanted to savor this moment, wanted to savor the joy of having Helen in his arms. This was where he always wanted to be. He was hers; John belonged heart, body, and soul to Helen; he always had. John leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss to just above her heart, a heart he knew still loved him. Suddenly her hands dug into the fabric of his pants; her body shuddering. "What's wrong?" John asked cupping Helen's face. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm just…" Helen blinked. "This is all I ever wanted. Us, together, being in love." She closed her eyes and her mind bombarded her with images of them happy, together, and in love. Gazing at him once again Helen did the one thing she wanted; she angled her head in his hands, wanting his kiss. He smiled that handsome devilish smile at her before his lips touched hers, gently at first and then rough, passionate. It fired her blood, muddled her mind. All she could think of, feel, was John. If she let him he would consume her body and soul. That was what she wanted.

John ravished Helen's mouth with all the passion he had been keeping locked up inside of him. Just as her hands were fumbling with the tie of his pants. John's fingers couldn't seem to work enough to loosen the cord of her pants. This was harder than it needed to be, his mind was too pleasure ridden. Putting an end to it, John hooked his fingers in Helen's waist band pushing down the fabric over her hips, letting the material fall down her long, shapely legs; legs he loved to have around his waist again. Ripping his lips from hers, John had to breathe, had to get air into his lungs. Helen whimpered as John went to his knees before her. He drew the rest of the cotton material down her legs and waited for her to step out of them.

Helen shook, was shaken to her very core, at the tenderness that John was showing her. He stood up slowly, placing kisses to her body. For a second, just a second, John's lips lingered over her abdomen. John rose to his full height giving Helen the opportunity to take his lips. His taste, his body; she craved him more than the sweet chocolate nirvana they had left in her kitchen. Once again Helen fiddled with the thin tie holding his sleep pants on his hips. She wanted him like she had wanted no other. Grasping the edge of his pants she tugged them down, off his hips. Taking her lips from his she took a breath, "You. Are. Mine." Helen made each word a statement.

"Yes, I am." John agreed wholeheartedly. He stepped out of his pants never taking his eyes from hers. Being here was so new, and so the same. John took Helen's hands and led her into the water. Every step John took had them going deeper into the water until they were treading water. He smiled at her wrapping his left arm around her. Just the glide of her wet skin against him had his passion nearing its boiling point. John wanted her, wanted to have her.

In his arms Helen felt safe, she knew she shouldn't but she did. He was John, her John. Keeping her arms around his shoulders she leaned back and dipped her head into the water, wetting her hair, getting it out of her eyes. It was then she felt his lips nipping at her neck, dancing over her pulse. Her heart sped up. This was what she wanted. Letting go, letting her mind shut down Helen relied on instinct. Her legs locked over his hips, giving him access to the core of her.

John was nearly out of his mind; all he could feel was Helen; feel her heart, feel her gasp. Locking his gaze with hers John pulled her down onto him, filling her, feeling her all around him. Together they moaned as pleasures long denied came rushing back, flowing over their body. They were pure passion, pure fire. The motion of the water as well as the motion of Helen built his ecstasy higher and higher. At this rate he wouldn't be able to last long.

Helen clenched her inner muscles after John entered her all the way to the hilt. He felt so snug inside of that she nearly forgotten the shear size of him. John touched every nerve; hit every spot that would bring her immense pleasure. She knew she was tight and then pleasure/pain line was blurred. Moving with the motion of the water Helen swayed over him, took him even deeper than she thought possible, and still it was not enough of him. Using the water and her own momentum Helen rode John to their mutual release. She needed it. She could feel it. She wanted it. John was so hard, but denied the pleasures of the flesh. He would come when she did and it would happen for her soon.

John thought he would lose his sanity he way Helen was gripping him, sliding over him. She was so hot; he burned even more from her. Taking his right hand he slid it up her back to tangle in her hair, to bring her mouth down for a fiery kiss that stole their breath. Then he felt it, the fire build low in his body.

Helen was barely holding on, barely making it last. With every sway of the water, every rotation of her hips, Helen could feel the release building; a pleasurable pressure building and building. Another sway, and another and another. It happened like a detonation of feeling. Her inner muscles spasmed around him triggering his release deep inside of her. Her motion still fused to his drank down John's cries, his moans of pleasure. Taking her mouth from his for a second she drew in a deep breath before sealing her lips with his and taking them beneath the water as the final detonation of ecstasy exploded through her and into John.

Jon let Helen take him under; take him down, because his mind would allow for nothing else except the pure wave of emotion flowing through him. The water enveloped them as Helen gave him vital breath. This was what he wanted, only her, only her body and her heart. With his last thought John used his power to take them out of the water and onto the grass. His mouth slipped from hers with Helen rising above him; her hands planted firmly on his chest and her head tossed back. He drew his hands up to her hips, just holding on to his last shred of sanity, hoping beyond hope that it would not get swept away.

Helen hardly realized she was in the water anymore. All she could feel was John, and that was all she wanted to feel. She bowed her spine as the rest of her orgasm abated. Her body shook leaning down to rest her forehead on his shoulder. His arms came around her then, making her warm, so warm that she didn't want to move. "Best… chocolate… ever." Helen gasped out.

"We left all the chocolate behind an hour ago." John laughed; the sound rumbling in his chest. Helen was a pleasant weight over him. He was so comfortable that he didn't want to move, that he couldn't move.

"You're right," She chuckled drawing her hands up to cover her face.

John didn't want to ask, but he had to, "Are you ready to go home?"

Helen crossed her arms over his broad chest and said, "Home… hmmm. Yes, I am ready to go home." She smiled in a precocious manner.

"You're still on top of me." John pointed out. Not that he was complaining. He rather enjoyed her there.

"And you're still inside me." Again the precocious smile. "I'm quite happy where I am." Just to be naught, as John would put it, she clenched her inner muscles over him feeling him respond to her again.

"So I am," he answered scarce able to speak. She felt so good.

"Take me to your bed, John." Helen said, commanded gently of her chocolate lover. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she was willing to give to John again. Yes, she had given him her body and with it her heart. John had always had her heart and her love.

"As my lady wishes," john answered wrapping his arms around her again and using his gift he took them to his bed, in her Sanctuary.


End file.
